


Я не против

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Сэм признается Дину, что влюблен в него, и Дину очень хочется ответить ему взаимностью
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613545
Kudos: 6





	Я не против

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Wouldn't Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263975) by [jungjeons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungjeons/pseuds/jungjeons). 



— Ух ты, Сэм, это…

Сэм смотрит вниз и, ярко алея ушами, нервно теребит край футболки.

— Я знаю, что это глупо, просто… Забудь, что я говорил.

— Нет-нет, я имею в виду, если ты этого хочешь, то нам стоит хотя бы поговорить об этом, верно? То есть я должен дать этому шанс, что угодно для моего младшего брата, ты же знаешь.

— Нет, Дин, я знаю, что это не… неправильно или… неважно, и ты все равно не чувствуешь того же, так что мы можем просто… Мы можем забыть об этом, я не хочу, чтобы это что-то изменило между нами. В смысле, я не собираюсь запрыгивать на тебя во сне или что-то в этом роде, не волнуйся, — бессвязно бормочет Сэм, и Дин, делая шаг вперед, кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Сэм, эй, чувак, все в порядке. Мы можем дать этому шанс, или как-то так, если ты этого хочешь.

Сэм поднимает на него взгляд. На мгновение в его глазах загорается надежда, но когда Дин снова глядит на него, все, что он видит, — это грусть.

— Дин, я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это вот так, ты не должен этого делать. То есть если бы ты чувствовал то же самое, тогда да, это было бы здорово, но ты не чувствуешь. — Он глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем продолжить: — Ты не обязан делать это только потому, что считаешь, будто должен. Это неправильно.

— Сэм, ты не заставляешь меня что-либо делать. Это для меня тоже важно. И, эй, я не говорю, что у нас сейчас будет секс или что-то такое. — Он нежно сжимает плечо Сэма, пытаясь проявлять максимум спокойствия. — Давай просто двигаться медленнее, да? Мы, я не знаю… Мы поужинаем или вроде того. Типа свидание. — Он делает паузу, внезапно теряя уверенность. — Если ты, если это то, чего ты хочешь.

На лице Сэма появляется нерешительная улыбка. Спустя секунду, когда он отвечает, то звучит болезненно разбито. — Мне бы этого хотелось. Правда, Дин, но… — Он снова отворачивается. Моргает пару раз. Отводит взгляд. — Ты не чувствуешь того же.

Смотреть на него больно. Сэм борется с подступающими слезами, а Дин не знает, что сказать. Вместо этого он протягивает руку и кладет ее Сэму на шею. Она слегка дрожит, когда он проводит большим пальцем по щеке брата. У Сэма перехватывает дыхание, и он льнет к прикосновению. Дин никогда прежде не видел, чтобы его брат выглядел настолько уязвимым.

— Сэм…

— Ты не любишь меня так, как люблю тебя я, в чем смысл?

— Смысл в том, чтобы попробовать, Сэм. Возможно, я не чувствую сейчас того же, что и ты, но, кто знает, это может измениться. И я хочу этого! Я, честно говоря, просто не думал об этом, пока ты…

— …пока я не сказал тебе, что влюблен в тебя.

В голосе Сэма звучит горечь.

Не прерывая зрительный контакт, Дин отвечает:

— Да. Пока ты не сказал мне, что влюблен в меня.

Не услышав ответа Сэма, Дин продолжает:

— Я уже сказал тебе, то, что я чувствую, может измениться. Теперь, когда я знаю, это возможно, это вероятно. — Он делает паузу и улыбается Сэму. — Пойдем поужинаем в том месте, которое мы видели за пару миль отсюда. Мы можем выпить вина и поговорить о наших жизненных амбициях или о чем-то еще. Ну и посмотрим, что получится.

Сэм снова моргает. Легкая улыбка касается уголков губ.

Дин начинает улыбаться шире.

— Я хочу, черт. Я хотел бы этого для тебя. Я хочу чувствовать то же самое, и я думаю, что я смогу. Если мы попробуем. Я мог бы научиться.

Сэм улыбается сильнее, в его глазах появляется облегчение и надежда, но в глубине проскальзывает маленький проблеск недоверия.

— Ты говоришь мне, что хочешь, чтобы я за тобой приударил?

— Я говорю, что не буду возражать, если ты попробуешь.


End file.
